So Close
by LadyBlue104
Summary: We came from a different world. He was so different from me. He was too far. That's why I opted to just watch him from afar. I guess it never occurred to me how close he really was. ZaizenxOC. Sorry if i suck at summary, it's never really been my strong point T T.


Author's Note:

Hello, I'm Blue. Um… I don't really know what I'm supposed to write here. I only want to apologize because I kind of forgot the author's note when I published this story last night (I had no idea if it's night in your place but it was in mine).

You know, when I wrote this story I thought to myself "I write this because I love to write. I want people to read my stories. Even if I don't get any reviews or stuff, I won't mind as long as someone read this."

This morning, when I checked my story I actually get one review. I couldn't believe it, really, and it just seemed so surreal. I already thought that it must be flame or other harsh thing. But when I opened it, it was an actual review. Someone's actually reading this and he or she loves it.

I am so happy. Thank you much Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir for reviewing. I'm just so soooooo happy to read your review that I read it for at least five times. Thank you, thank you sooooooo very much! And to those who favourite and follow this, thank you so much!

Even if I tell myself that I write this so it could be read, it's still nice to have some appreciation and praise. That's why, thank you so much!

And for those who just start reading now, I hope you enjoy~!^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own Zaizen Hikaru.

So Close

OoOoO

I was always watching him from afar. He was beautiful though I'm not really sure any male would like it I called them that. But it's not really a lie and I didn't mean it as a mockery or something along those lines.

He was tall and lean, obviously towering over my five feet stature. His hair so dark and smooth I felt like mine couldn't even stand a chance against it. His eyes were the most mesmerising hue of vibrant green that made those precious stones seemed like rock. And the mysteriously calm way he kept silent and took the rest of the world in made me admire him even more.

He was beautiful, through and through. That's one of the many reasons why I couldn't just come up to him and say 'Hi'. And I would never have the courage to anyway. He was in an entirely different world.

He was pretty popular between both the female and male population in school. He was one of the tennis regular and was called the genius. He was one of the best student; always scoring the highest scores in every exams. He was blunt and he refused to do something that he didn't want to or wasn't interested in.

While if you had asked anyone in school, other than my classmates and the teachers, about me, they wouldn't have any idea whom I was. I didn't join any club activities because I had house chores to do. I wasn't smart, though I wasn't stupid either, but I never scored the highest in any exams, no matter how hard I studied. I was really meek as I could never refuse doing anything people asked me, even if I actually didn't want to.

Maybe that's why I adored him so, because he was someone so different from me. I heard people say 'You always want what you can't get' so often that it was practically always there in my mind.

And today, just like any other day, I was watching him from afar while he did his morning practice. This was one of the two reasons why I always woke up so early in the morning; to watch him practice tennis. The other was because I had to prepare breakfast for my parents.

He was always so unearthly looking in the courts. Chasing the ball with passion blaring in his eyes, hitting them with all his strength and not to mention the small smirks, or sometimes smiles, whenever he scored a point. I was obsessed.

I sighed dreamily. I wished I could always watch him like this.

"Good morning Miyu."

I jumped at the sudden intrusion on my trance. I whirled around, my two low pigtails whipping around as I did, and smiled shyly at one of my two best friends.

"Good morning Natsuki-chan."

Satou Natsuki was my best friend that I knew since elementary school. She was really tall, or maybe she just looked so tall because I was short, and lean. Her hair was a pretty colour of caramel and her eyes were a kind yet stern violet colour.

She stood behind me, arms crossed and a faint smile on her full lips. From how her bag was sitting on her chair and her books neatly stacked on her desk, she had obviously arrived for some time.

"Are you watching Zaizen Hikaru again?" she asked with a teasing gleam in her eyes. I blushed and turned my head away, hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

"I... uh... I just..." she chuckled and patted my head, like how an older sister would.

"It's really amusing, how you get so flustered whenever someone mentions his name." she removed her hand from the top of my head and sat down on her seat, crossing her legs elegantly.

I was about to protest the fact that I got flustered easily when two slim arms wound themselves around my neck. I turned around to find a face close to mine. I yelped and tried to scoot backwards and the owner of the face giggled loudly, cutely.

"Morning Miyurin! You looked as cute as always!"

I removed her arms from my neck and smiled at her.

"Good morning Ai-chan."

Hanada Ai was my other best friend. Natsuki and I met her when we entered junior high school and she had been clinging to the both of us ever since. She was really cute and, of course, taller than me. She had straight blonde hair that curled slightly below and sparkling green eyes. I had heard that her great-grandfather was an Englishman and she got her blonde hair and green eyes from him.

Sometimes I was intimidated by how good my best friends looked; they were easily the school's queens. I had common raven hair that I usually kept in two low pigtails and my eyes were a boring brown colour. I was tiny and pale and I got sick easily because of my weak physique. I would never compare to them.

"Soooooo… were you watching him again?" Ai asked with an eager look. She was always elated and excited about other people's love life, and obviously hers too.

"Do you even need to ask Ai?" Natsuki answered, her eyes focused on her book about martial arts. She might not look like it, but she was actually the captain of the girl kendo team. She was also a black belt in Aikido and Taekwondo.

I blushed when Ai sent me a chesire grin and sat down on the seat behind mine. All of us sat close to each other with Ai behind me and Natsuki beside me. It was nice, though it'll be so much better if Zaizen sat somewhere close to me. Instead the teacher had to appoint him to the seat furthest back and I sat in front.

The bell rang loudly and I knew in five minutes, Zaizen's coming. My eyes zoned on the clock above the blackboard and fidgeted in anticipation. The only time when I could see him so close was when he walked past me to his seat.

The door slid open and I instantly ducked my head low. I peeked at him from beneath my bangs and lashes and watched intently as he walked past me. Ai was furiously poking my back and Natsuki was shaking in her seat, trying her best not to laugh at my reaction and my flushed face.

When he finally walked past me, I sighed in relieve and lifted my head slowly. Ai was pouting and she was scolding me about how I lost the chance to 'Flash him my cute smile and bid him a sweet morning'.

I blushed and waved her off, turning to Natsuki who was already, once again, focused on her book. Ai hummed a song as she prepared for the first subject, one that I was worst at, English.

Now that I remember about it, Zaizen's best subject was English. I sighed. That just proved how different we were even more.

OoOoO

I stood slightly behind a bookshelf, clutching a book dearly against my chest. Natsuki was returning the book she borrowed to the school librarian, Ai was busy skimming over mangas and I was looking for a good novel when my eyes caught sight of him. I vaguely remember that it was Tuesday. Zaizen always went to the library on Tuesday and Thursday to read the newest music magazines.

I heard Ai saying something about the manga in her hands and returned my attention back to my blonde best friend. She commented about how the story line was interesting and that she was going to borrow it. She left.

I turned back to the area where Zaizen sat, the furthest seat, and my eyes widened when he wasn't there. A disappointed sigh left me as I walked away. I looked at the watch around my wrist and gasped silently at the time. I had to buy groceries for today's dinner.

After informing my two best friends, getting a bear hug from Ai and a pat on the head from Natsuki, I left the school building. I ran toward the school gate and looked up at the rumbling that came from the greying sky. I quickly checked my bag for an umbrella and smiled when I found one.

The rain fell when I was taking my umbrella out and I quickly opened it and held it above me. While walking to the gate, not running now as I didn't want to embarrass myself by falling from the slippery ground, I glanced at the tennis court and found it empty. That was kind of obvious I guess, since it's raining and all.

After a few minutes of running, I arrived at the convenience store near home. I closed my umbrella and put it in the rack before going to take the cart. While wondering around the market, I wondered what I should make for dinner. Stew would be nice but fried tempura also sounded so good. Maybe I should go for curry, as it's one of my favourite.

Yep, curry sounded good.

I put carrots, potatoes, turnips, curry roux, flour and other cooking ingredients into the cart. It was beginning to get heavy. I groaned and put it on the cashier, asking the kind-looking woman to ring my items. She smiled and did so dutifully.

I opened my bag and searched for my wallet. I was becoming panicked when I couldn't find it anywhere in my bag. I even opened my pencil case in case it somehow got its way inside. Even so I still couldn't find it anywhere.

"Miss, is everything all right?" the cashier asked and I didn't really know how to answer. Where could my wallet have fallen? How would I pay for all my purchase?

"Hey."

Would it be a problem if I went to search for my wallet and told the cashier to wait? But there's a long queue behind me and I'd feel bad to hold them up.

"Hey."

But then I'd have to return all the cooking ingredients in the cart back to the shelf and considering how many I bought, it'll be too late when I came back for them. Oh my God, I'm such a klutz!

My inner ranting was stopped by a hand that landed so suddenly on my shoulder. I squeaked and whirled around to face the most shocking yet stunning sight before me.

Zaizen Hikaru stood behind me with a bored, emotionless look on his face. In his hand was my yellow wallet and he was holding it out for me. But what made me so nervous was that he had a hand on my shoulder and he was standing so close to me. It made my heart beat ten times faster.

"H-huh?" was all I could manage to voice out.

"This belongs to you, doesn't it?" I looked down at the wallet and nodded dumbly, taking it from him waiting hand. I held it close to my chest as I blushed, not brave enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Well, I'll be going." He said curtly as he turned his back to me and took a long, lithe step toward the entrance. Or exit. It was basically the same.

I didn't know what to do. I hadn't thanked him and he was already leaving. It was because of my stupidity. If only I was courageous enough than I would have already flashed him the best smile I could muster and thanked him. God, I'm so rude!

I took a deep breath and gathered all the courage I had, yelling "Wait!"

He looked at me over his shoulder and I felt like dying when our eyes met. My heart was thumping so loudly against my ribcage. I felt so tired. I gulped and stuttered, "u-umm... t-thank you... f-for finding my w-w-wallet."

He didn't say anything, only nod and turned back to leave. I couldn't let him leave. Here was my only chance to talk to him and I was pathetically letting it slip away. I had a feeling that if I didn't talk to him now that I would forever never had the courage and chance to anymore.

I ran toward him and grasped the back of his shirt. He jerked to a stop and turned to look at me again, his eyes still emotionless but they held confusion this time. I didn't need a mirror to know that my face was the colour of ripe tomatoes at that moment.

"I-ice cream!" I yelled so loudly my ears rang "I-I'll treat you to ice cream as a thank you gift!"

He was silent before I saw what seemed like amusement dancing in his hypnotising green eyes; only for a moment so I wasn't so sure. He shrugged and his answer almost made me faint and dance at the same time.

He said yes. I wasn't dreaming and my hearing didn't trick me. He did say yes.

I was feeling so giddy, I couldn't help the smile that stretched my lips. I quickly paid for my groceries and carried the two bags in both of my hands. I made my way over to him with shaky legs, blushing profusely. He seemed somewhat amused but that could have only been my imagination.

He took the bags from me and my eyes widened. "Z-zaizen-san?"

He shrugged again and turned around. I matched his steps perfectly and that made my chest bubbled with happiness. He was walking slower than usual to match my steps.

Since the rain had stopped, we went to the park near the convenience store and I treat him to ice cream like I promised. I had a chocolate ice cream while he opted for the simplest one, vanilla.

We sat on a bench, my groceries between us, and began licking and eating the cold treats. We didn't talk and the silence was somewhat awkward. It made me uncomfortable. I tried to think of a topic to talk about but just couldn't find any.

"So…"

I jumped and turned sharply to him, squeaking "Y-yes!" that sounded more like an exclamation than a question.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so tense?"

"N-no reason!" I said, too loudly for my liking. I hoped I hadn't annoyed him yet with all the squeaks and stutters.

He ate his ice cream and I licked mine slowly, tensely. Once again, awkward silence overcame us and I felt a strong urge to cry.

Why must it be like this? When I finally had the chance to talk to him, all I did was squeaks and stammers. Why must when I finally have the chance to talk to him, I couldn't find any topic?

I had prepared myself for this occasion, though the chance of it happening was probably below 20%. I had watched all of his matches, read all the music magazines he had ever read in the library, listened to all the songs recommended in the magazines and I even knew his favourite food. Those could last me a whole three days of conversation but when the time came, I chickened out.

Why am I so pathetic?

"So," I saw him bite onto the last bit of his cone. He chewed and swallowed before continuing "Do you do this often?"

"U-uh..." I was troubled as she asked "Do what often?" and wow… I didn't stutter there.

"Groceries." He jerked his chin to the bags of groceries between us. Resting his elbow on his lap, he leant forward and rested his chin on the palm. I blush ten shades of red when his intense gaze rested on me.

"U-umm... y-yes." I stuttered, again, in a small voice. "Both my p-parents are busy s-so I… prepared for dinner in their place."

"Hmmm…" he hummed in a weird tone that I couldn't decipher. I swallowed the last bit of my cone and cleaned my fingers with tissues that I had in my bag.

"Hey."

I turned to him slightly and blushed when our eyes met.

"You've been stalking me lately, haven't you?"

I just couldn't believe what he was asking. After months of following him and making sure he didn't know anything, they all went to waste. He knew. He figured it out.

I didn't know what to say or reply to him and ducked my head low. What should I response to him? Should I deny it and told him that he was wrong or should I tell him the truth? But even if I lied he would catch up on it. I never had the ability to lie.

Deciding that coming clean was probably the best option, I inhaled deeply and stood up. I stood in front of him and gripped the hem of my skirt nervously, my face glowing a deep red colour. I mustered up all the courage I had and confessed, "I like you!"

I didn't wait for his response as I was already continuing, "I really really like you! I have been so for a while now and no matter what I do, it just wouldn't go away!" tears gathered at the corners of my eyes at the shame and embarrassment I was feeling yet my mouth wouldn't stop.

"I have always thought you are a cold-hearted person and I always tried my best to avoid you but... but a year ago, when Ai-chan dragged me to watch the tennis match, I just couldn't help but think how beautiful, how wonderful you play. At first I only adored you for your tennis but when I saw you smiling at the other regulars, I just couldn't help but wonder if you would somehow… smile at me too."

My voice quieted down into a whisper, "That's when I realised my feelings for you. It was my first time feeling like this and I didn't know what to do. I went to the library to do some research when I found you there. You were just sitting there, reading a music magazine and nodding off to your music. Without my knowing my heartbeat picked up its pace and I couldn't do anything except stare at you.

"I always imagine myself being with you. I would imagine myself going out on dates with you, holding hands and going to the café and amusement park on holiday. I always imagine you smiling at me and that you at least knew my name.

"I know I never have any chance. Our world are different," I wiped the tears before they could trickle down my cheeks "_We_ are different. I... someone like _me_ don't deserve someone as wonderful as _you_." A weak sob escaped my lips and I ran away.

I didn't want to cry in front of him. That would make me seem even more pathetic that I must already been in his eyes.

I arrived at home and unlocked the door promptly. I removed my shoes and stumbled up the stairs and into my room. Instantly I threw myself unto my bed and buried my face in my pillow; sobs and sniffles escaping me. My body shook as I cried myself to sleep.

OoOoO

When I opened my eyes, it was already dark outside. Glancing at the clock, my eyes widened at the bright red numbers glaring at me. It was already ten in the evening. I didn't expect myself to sleep that long.

I got up and left my room. It was dark and I vaguely remembered that I didn't turn any of the lights on when I got back. I went to the front door and sighed in relieve when I saw no other shoes other than mine. My parents didn't need to see my puffy eyes and got the wrong idea.

I locked the door that I had carelessly let unlocked when I got home before going to the kitchen to get water for my parched throat. I turned on the lights and my eyes immediately zoomed at the bags of groceries on the counter.

I made my way slowly toward it in disbelief. Picking it up, I noticed a slip of paper under it. I put the groceries away and read the slip of paper.

_Sorry_

_Zaizen Hikaru_

My eyes widened at the one worded rejection. I had known that there wasn't any chance of us being together and that he would never accept me. I mean, he had so many beautiful girls fangirling over him that he could choose so why would he choose _me_?

Yet, the fact that I was rejected still made my whole body numb and my head spinning. I wanted to cry yet I couldn't. My tears were already dried from the crying I did just now.

I put the slip of paper down and left the kitchen, forgetting about my dry throat. In fact, I couldn't feel anything anymore. Is this how those people felt in fanfictions, mangas and novels when they were rejected?

It was excruciating.

I removed my hairband and let it flow down my back. I removed the bow around my neck and my shocks before I climbed onto my bed and buried myself in my fluffy comforter.

For now, I just want to forget. Please let me forget.

OoOoO

I entered my classroom and made my way over to my seat silently. Ai and Natsuki were already there and they looked up and sent me relieved smiles when I sat down and placed my bag on my desk.

"Good morning Miyu." Natsuki greeted with a pat to my head.

I sent her a weak smile and she furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. Arms wrapped around my neck and Ai squealed, "Miyurin! You let your hair down today!"

I nodded but I didn't say anything. "Why did you come so late Miyurin? You usually came before us to watch… you know who..." she grinned teasingly.

"Y-yes..." I grimaced at how hoarse my voice was. I cleared my throat. "Yes. I kind of woke up late this morning."

"Ehhh… that's never happened before."

The first bell rang and I tensed. I didn't dare look up when the door slid opened five minutes after the bell rang and crossed my arms on the desk. I lowered myself and buried my face in my arms. I hoped no one would question my sudden strange act and just ignored me.

Though the lingering presence in front of my desk and the number of gasps around the classroom pointed out that my hope was clearly ignored. I heard Ai gave an excited squeal behind me and Natsuki choked a gasp. Now I really didn't want to raise my head.

"Sakurazaka-san." His low voice called, making my ears rang pleasantly. That's how much effect he had over me; even his voice could do so much.

I ignored him and buried my face further into my arms. I hoped he would just think that I was asleep or sick or something and went away. I really didn't need him seeing me like this. That would crush what little confidence I had left.

"Sakurazaka-san," he called again, this time placing a hand on my shoulder "I'll be waiting for you on the roof at lunch break." And with that he left. The place where he had just placed his hand on still tingled from the warmth his skin radiated.

"Woah!" I heard Ai exclaimed excitedly "What's this? Since when are you so close to him? Did something happen?"

"Ai." Natsuki warned in a reprimanding tone and I could already picture her shaking her head at Ai. Ai whined before settling down silently behind me. "Miyu, is something wrong? Would you like to go to the infirmary?"

I pondered over the offer for a few seconds before nodding and let her and Ai help me to the infirmary. They told the school nurse about my condition and she let me rest. When the school bell rang for the second time, meaning class was starting, Natsuki and Ai told me to get well soon and left. The school nurse smiled at me before pulling the curtain around my bed together to let me have my privacy.

I removed my shoes and shocks before burying myself in the comforter. My bed happened to be the one beside the window and I just lay on my side and watched the freshmen running laps in the courtyard.

I recognize the freshman with bright red hair and enthusiastic smile as Tooyama Kintaro, another tennis regular. He was running faster than everyone and was smiling brightly. It's like he didn't have any worries. I envied him.

He finished his laps and bounced over to the P.E teacher; his other friends were still running. Tooyama was laughing at something the teacher said and then they laughed together. They must be cracking jokes.

The sky was really clear and the sun was shining so bright today. It's truly was summer.

I continued watching the freshmen playing volley and soon fell asleep at the silence that enveloped me.

When I opened my eyes, the courtyard was already empty and there were voices outside the infirmary .I'm guessing that it's already lunch break. My phone was ringing loudly and I took it out of my skirt pocket. Weird, I didn't even realize I had it with me.

It was a message from Natsuki and she was apologising to me about how both she and Ai had to help the teacher organising some documents and couldn't visit me. It must be troublesome to be in the student council.

I sent her a message, saying it was okay, and sat up weakly. I put my shocks on leisurely and reached for me shoes when a voice stopped me from moving.

"Finally awake."

I turned my head around shakily to see him standing there, leaning against the wall beside the window. I cringed when our eyes met and looked away from his deep gaze. Why must those green orbs be so beautiful?

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked but I kept silent. Instead I reached for my shoes and put them on. How could he ask me such question? After I embarrassed myself and got rejected by him, what did he think I should do? Just come up to him and say hello? That would no doubt be so awkward.

I heard footsteps and a pair of shoes came into my sight of vision. His shadow casting over me, making everything seemed dark. I didn't know what to do. Should I just act like everything's fine or just continue ignoring him?

Much to my surprise, he sat down beside me. I saw him slipped his hands in his trousers' pockets from my peripheral vision. We were silent, no one talking or moving. It was awkward to say the least.

Then suddenly he spoke, his voice so soft I almost didn't hear him. "I know you." I didn't answer and he took his own cue to continue "I noticed you were always watching me. senpais did too."

I winced. That was so embarrassing. So, not only Zaizen knew of my obsession for him but his senpais too. I was beyond horrified now.

"They kept telling me to talk to you or something but I ignored them. You know, I found the way you kept following me around and watching me really creepy."

I winced inwardly at the harsh stab at my heart. Why wouldn't he just stop talking now and leave me? It hurt to just have his presence near me, even worse with how he commented about my stalking habit.

"But I somehow became used to it. In fact, sometimes I found myself searching for your presence." Okay, that's it. I must be delusional from all the pain. I didn't just hear him telling me that he found my stalking habit endearing. "And yesterday, after seeing you bought groceries for dinner for your family… I always like girls like that - girls who care about their family more than themselves."

No. I'm not delusional. He really was complimenting me. He wasn't telling me how annoying I was, he was praising me!

My head whipped around and I gasped when I found his face only a few inches from mine. I blush ten shades of red and stared into his vivid green orbs, not able to look away.

"I don't mind giving us a go."

I almost miss what he said but I heard it loud and clear. Although hearing it didn't mean that I was going to believe it. It could be my hearing once again playing trick on me.

"H-huh?" was my genius response.

He sighed irritably and I felt my heart being wrenched by thorny hands. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable but he opened his mouth and said it. "I think…" he quieted down and sighed again before leaning forward slightly and rested his forehead against mine "I'm saying that I… like you too."

My gasp of surprise and astonishment was silenced by his lips pressing against mine softly, sweetly. His lips were just like how I imagined them to be – warm and really soft. They almost seemed feminine.

He pulled away in a span of five seconds and I almost whined at the lost. I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize I had closed during the kiss, and stared at him for a long time. The school bell rang but neither of us moved. Instead he leant forward and kissed me again. This time it was more passionate and rougher yet at the same time gentler and sweeter. It's like having my lips being grazed lightly by swan's feather.

Our kiss was interrupted by the loud sound of the door sliding open. We parted immediately and I blushed furiously. Zaizen ran his fingers through his hair and gave an annoyed sigh before standing up and motioning for me to follow.

I looked at him questioningly, my blush still intact, but I followed him nonetheless. He parted the curtain and stepped out confidently. I listened to him telling the school nurse about my condition and she smiled, writing something in her files before she let me leave.

We made our way to the class silently and I couldn't help but steal a few glances at him. He was looking forward as he walked and I blushed when suddenly those eyes rolled over to me. He raised an eyebrow and I looked away.

I wrung my hands nervously and called, "Z-zaizen-san...?"

"Hikaru." I sent him a curious look and he elaborated "Just call me Hikaru."

I turned red again and nodded dumbly. I couldn't believe that he just asked me to call him as familiar as possible.

"Za- H-hikaru-kun…" it was really hard to believe that I just called him by his first name and even use the suffix –kun. It made me seem so close to him. "W-what are we?"

He stopped suddenly and I followed his sudden stop. I turned to look at him and felt guilty at the annoyed look on his face.

"I told you what I think about you, told you how I feel about you, we kissed and I told you to call me by my first name." I blushed "What do you think we are?"

I timidly played with the hem of my skirt. "I-I… I don't want to get my hopes up…"

He gave an annoyed sigh and I squeaked when he suddenly grasped my upper arm and pulled me towards him. Instantly, his head dove down and he took my lips in another passionate kiss. Oh my God, three kisses in a day… this really was a dream. A dreamy, fairy tale-like dream.

He released me but kept our close proximity and whispered, "I like you." My heart was beating so hard against my ribcage; I was afraid it'll stop from fatigue soon. "Now what does that make us?"

I was crying by now. After all this time of watching him from afar, telling myself that we came from a different world and were to different, dreaming about him… finally…

He wiped my tear away and when I glanced up at him, he was _smiling_. He leant down and once again, gave me the sweetest kiss I would ever dream of getting.

It never occurred to me how close he really was.

OoOoO


End file.
